One Direction Music Meme
by When The Sun Goes Down
Summary: Music meme for One Direction. Various pairings, AUs, POVs and music. R & R plez!XD
1. Chapter 1

**One Direction Music Meme**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or any of the songs mentioned or Fight Club.

Warnings: swearing, sexual content and probably some crack. (This warning will apply to most of the chapters, though not necessarily the one you are reading. I will add extra warnings if I see fit.) Extra warnings: gender swap and strippers.

Summary: Music meme for One Direction. Various pairings, AUs, POVs and music. Louis Tomlinson x Harry Styles. Regular people AU. Louis' POV.

A/N: Right…so I think anyone who's read my previous work deserves an explanation. I didn't wake up one day and just suddenly start liking 1D. No, my infection was gradual and took about two and a half months before it finally became a full blown case. Initially, I would just listen to them on the radio when I was alone and sing along because no one was there to judge me for being a then nineteen year old girl listening to a boy band. But then…I found fanfiction of them. And I read it and liked it. And thus I evolved from a casual fan into a legit Directioner. And now I've written fic of them. Some of you are probably hating on me right now, but I have come to accept the fact that I'm twenty year old woman who likes and writes stories about a boy band whose intended audience is between the ages of twelve and seventeen. All I can say to that is thank Rowling that they're now all over the age of eighteen and that I only started liking them **after **Harry became legal. Otherwise, I would've felt like a creepy pedophile; because I probably still would've found him attractive. And well YOLO. Anyways…so yeah it's come to this. Btw, this the third time I've used a quote from Fight Club for a fic. The other two are Periods of Wakefulness (Harry Potter) and You Need Me More Than I Need You (Doctor Who). Why you ask? Because I fucking love Fight Club and the lines in that movie are amazing. Also, I have no idea what you pay strippers with in the UK but I know they have notes there which are essentially bills so I used that. R & R plez!XD

1. Frontiers by Crosses

The first time Louis went to a strip club was for Niall's eighteenth birthday party. He thought he knew what to expect from television- or at least until he saw _her._

Curly brown hair hanging down in her face, gorgeous full lips and a long pale body. He sat there frozen as she began to crawl across the stage towards him. He couldn't take his eyes off her feral smile and mischievously glinting eyes. Somehow despite his sudden stroke the phrase "_Predator posing as a house pet_" floats through his mind. He feels a sharp pain in his side and it breaks him out of his retrieve. "Well aren't you gonna pay the nice lady Lou?" It's Zayn, looking between him and said 'nice lady'; the both of them waiting for an answer. "Sure" is all he can get out as he manages to reach into his pocket and pull out a note. She pulls it from his hand with her teeth and smirks (_**fucking smirks**_) when he freezes up again. She crawls over to another customer, giving him a nice view of tight little arse (seriously at what point had he gotten a hard on?) and he's still sitting there with his arm stuck out like an idiot. "What's the matter with you, Louis? Don't tell me you're in love with a stripper?" Niall laughs. "I…no, but do you think they have private rooms here?" He knows his voice sounds way too hopeful when he says that. The look on Liam's face is anything but encouraging as he answers him. "Probably. But I don't know about that one Lou. She looks dangerous."


	2. Chapter 2

**One Direction Music Meme**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or any of the songs mentioned.

Warnings: swearing, sexual content and probably some crack. (This warning will apply to most of the chapters, though not necessarily the one you are reading. I will add extra warnings if I see fit.) Extra warnings: mentions of divorce and bullying.

Summary:Louis Tomlinson x Harry Styles. Childhood AU. Could be considered just friendship or pre-slash. Harry's POV.

A/N: I actually considered starting over when this song came up but then I was like "No, fuck it. You said you were gonna do a legit music meme with no cheating; so you have to do this one too." So I decided to take it literally and then expanded upon it. Also, little Hazza is adorable. :) R & R plez!XD

2. Journey To The Cave by Nicholas Hooper (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince soundtrack)

"Louis wait up!"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Louis!"

It was no use. Louis was so much taller and bigger than him and that made him faster too. He was also cooler and funnier than Harry. A lot cooler. Sometimes he wondered why Louis would ever want to hang out with a little eight year old loser like him. And suddenly he's struck with the desire to ask him why. Why someone so cool and funny and just plain awesome as Louis Tomlinson would ever want to be bothered with a poor little mummy's boy like Harry Styles. But in order to do that he'll have to catch up to him first. He enters the cave cautiously and finds Louis looking up at the stalactites hanging down from the ceiling.

When he sees him he smiles and says, "You're a rotten egg." "I know." Is Harry's reply, as he stares at the ground. He looks at him questioningly before asking, "What's wrong?" "Why are you friends with me?" There. No hesitation, no flinching. He's said it. He's finally said the question he's been wanting to ask for whole year. "Seriously?" Is Louis' response and that's really not what he was hoping for. "Yeah…seriously." Now that he's said it, he regrets it. Louis is going to laugh at him or worse- leave and stop hanging out with him altogether. He's about to apologize and brush it off when Louis says, "Do you remember the day we met?" "Yeah…" He'll remember that day for the rest of his life. Even when he's old and bald and has tons of grandkids whose names he sometimes can't remember or mixes up; he'll still remember that day.

"When I stood up for you against those kids who were making fun of you just cause your parents got divorced? You were just some random little kid that I didn't know and I could've just kept on walking without saying or doing anything and we would have never have known each other. I could've gone home and forgotten all about it. But I didn't. And do you know why?" He can't even look at him anymore. This has gotten so _embarrassing_. Of course Louis would have to bring up all the details. And it only gets worse when he feels his chin being tilted upward and is forced to look into Louis' eyes. "Because when I saw you there, sitting on the ground crying I saw myself. I saw myself in **you**, Harry. I understood the pain you were feeling and couldn't process and I knew those dumb kids were only gonna make it harder for you. That's why I went over there and told them to shut the hell up and put myself in front of you. That's why I helped you up and took you to the park and held you while you cried. Because I just couldn't let a kid like you be bullied for such a dumb reason. Because I knew it would've bothered me if I had just let that happen. Because I wanted to help someone who was going through the same thing I had. That's why, Harry. And the rest is history."

He was crying before Louis' even finished his speech and when the last word leaves his lips, he pulls him into a hug and buries his face in his chest as he continues to sob. He's extremely glad that they're alone in a dark cave so that no one can see him cry. No one but Louis. "Harry are you crying because you're sad?" He asks, in a worried voice as he rubs small circles on his back. "No, I'm crying cause I'm happy." He hiccups. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, _**ever**_. Thank you so much for deciding to be my friend Lou!" He knows that when he looks up at Louis he's smiling. Louis smiles back, hugs him tighter and presses a small kiss to the top of his head as he says, "You're welcome Harry. You're welcome."


End file.
